In this Phase I SBIR project, Technology Assessment & Transfer, Inc. (TA&T) and their collaborator propose development of ceramic additive manufacturing (aka 3D-printing) for production of high performance ceramic dental restorations in the dental laboratory environment. A ceramic additive manufacturing approach to fabricating dental restorations has the potential to lower material and processing costs, as well as improve restoration aesthetics and performance resulting from the 3D spatial control of material deposition. The two aims for this Phase I program are to demonstrate that material properties comparable to commercial restoration material can be achieved using ceramic additive manufacturing, and to demonstrate dimensional accuracy and fit comparable to current restorations. These aims will be achieved by engineering ceramic particle size distribution and developing firing protocols to achieve desired material properties, and to optimize additive manufacturing process parameters to achieve dimensional accuracy as verified by 3D scanning and fit testing.